Campfire
by myori
Summary: 101 ways (and mabey more!) to kill Kuwabara! we know you've all been waiting so here it is! [notes: if you like Kuwabara (;D..not us!) then don't read this!. if your in for a good laughf then yes, read this fic (this kinda depends on ur scence o' humor)..
1. Default Chapter

Sekai: unfortunately the yu yu gang included in this story is not ours.  
  
Kyoko: * sniff,sniff *  
  
Sekai: however! We belong to us and us alone!  
  
Kyoko: yes us an us alone!  
  
Sekai: also all of the animals and extra demons are also ours...this includes Kohaku (my dragon), Kentatsu (Kyoko's wolf), koamori (Kyoko's elk) and many others!!  
  
Kyoko: also all of the animals and extra demons are also ours...this includes Kohaku (Sekai's dragon), Kentatsu (my wolf), Koamori (my elk) and many others!!  
  
Sekai: echo echo echo  
  
Kyoko: echo echo echo  
  
Srekai: -_-...ooookkkkkkkeeeeeeeyy!!!  
  
Kyoko: ooookkkeeeeyyyyyyy!!!!!  
  
Sekai: THAT'S ENOUGH KYOKO!!!!!! *************************************************************  
Campfire  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Deep in the bowels of the Makai Forest a pinprick of light could be spotted from the night sky. This light was a campfire with 4 of the most illusive demons of the three worlds seated around it. Sekai, Kyoko, Hiei, and Youko Kurama.  
  
They were sitting there like old friends with Sekai and Kyoko across from the boys. Sekai's face was directed to Hiei with her blond/red/brown bangs in her ruby red gaze. One fang was slightly visible at the corner of her mouth as she turned to her friend Kyoko.  
  
Kyoko met her ruby gaze with her own aqua-blue one. Kyoko's reddish blond hair swished in its high ponytail as she turned to look at Kurama. The youko's freely falling silver hair fell over his shoulders as he directed his amber gaze to the spiky black/purple/blue haired demon that sat next to him  
  
Hiei's starburst of hair fell over his two ruby eyes and his one purple jagan. He looked at Sekai with her own green jagan now uncovered by the usual black bandana.  
  
"My GOD!!!! Four-way-staring contests are hard!!!!" exclaimed Sekai as she broke the eye contact she had made with Kyoko just then, proclaiming her the loser. She leant back at brought both her hands to the back of her neck and sat there looking at her slightly concerned comrades  
  
Kyoko drooped with her "sunny yellow hair", as Sekai liked to tease, followed suit. As if on cue a large wolf (and I don't mean just big dog size...we're talkin small horse size) padded into the clearing and sat down next to Kyoko. She turned and looked up at him and said, " Hi Kentatsu!!!", while smiling warmly. Kentatsu replied with his usual nod before moving closer to the fire to lye down at her feet. Sekai listened to the silence that now surrounded the quaint little area.  
  
" Ooooookkkeeeeeyyyyy" she said in low voice.  
  
" Okkkkkkeeeeeeeyyyy" every one answered back in unison. Kentatsu even gave a small sound of concern at Sekai's boredom.  
  
To break the silence Kyoko said " Hey! Sekai remember the time we threw Kuwabara against the wall of the Koenma's office?!"  
  
" Oh yeah!!! That was fun!!!" Sekai said in remembrance.  
  
Hiei perked up and listened in on the conversation, quite interested, even though he did his best not to show it.  
  
"o-o-o and the time we went to the lake!" Kyoko added. Kyoko's eyes glazed over as she recalled what had happened:  
  
Please note! This is a fanfic that has been written by two authors!! Round Robin co-written...whatever you want to call it!! Well...yeah...i'm done now... :D Hope you liked it!!! Please review pplz!!! I no u hear that a lot n_n! 


	2. an regarding delay in updating

Authors note  
  
Kyoko: I'm so sry we havn't been able to get the chapter up cause well we type it up in an aim chat room and so I gotta sit there and edit into a story format and delete all the sn's so thank u for being so patient I was just working on it but then word froze and I hadn't been able to save it so I have to start all over again...**smacks head on desk** must remember to save!!!!!!!!!!!!! Well sry guys I'll try and have it up tonight but if I can't it'll be up for tomarrow. n_n bye for now 


	3. A Pointy Revenge:

Disclaimer: we do not own any characters of the yu yu cast.but we do own Kyoko, Sekai, Kentatsu, Koamori, and Kohaku, as well as Cainara.  
  
Sekai & kyoko: **evil grins**."o really.."  
  
******************************************************************* .:*A Pointy Revenge*:. *******************************************************************  
  
Kuwabara screamed to Kyoko, "Kyoko a little help hear!" Kyoko stared in Kuwabara's direction and rubbed the inside of her hear with her finger. She looked over her shoulder at Sekai and asked, "You hear anything?" Sekai: OO "Did I just hear what I think I heard?! He wants help from you?! When you've tried to kill him more than Kentatsu has?!" Kyoko walked over to Kentatsu and just as Kuwabara thought she was going save him, she reached for the back of Kentatsu's ears and praised him.  
  
Kurama unexpectedly swung kyoko up onto his back [piggy back style] and motioned for hiei to do the same. **hiei follows suit**. They headed for the lake with Kentatsu and his "chew toy" bringing up the rear.  
  
  
  
When they got there they caught up with Yusuke, Cainara, Yukina, and Botan. As soon as Yusuke saw Kentatsu's new "toy" he fell over laughing, and rolled right off the ledge plummeting down into the lake.  
  
Cainara looked over the ledge Worried about Yusuke.  
  
  
  
Kurama and hiei jumped into the lake still holding onto the girls tightly. Botan who had been trying to get Cainara into the water all day came up from the rear and pushed her off the cliff and into the water. Kyoko who had still been holding onto Kurama when he decided to pull off his little stunt, gasped for air as Kurama surfaced, having not been prepared. Sekai found herself in the same position and pushed Hiei under the water for revenge.  
  
  
  
Yukina ran to Kuwabara to aid him in getting away from kentatsu  
  
but kentatsu who had been watching decided he wanted to go swimming too. Kentatsu leapt off the edge just as Yukina was about to stop him bringing Kuwabara with him. As kentatsu surfaced, Kuwabara gasped for air a little too soon and found himself, inhaling water.  
  
  
  
Kohaku sat in the shade of the nearby trees thinking to himself about how stupid some daemons, and humans could be. Kentatsu realizing his buddy had arrived dropped Kuwabara to let him drown and went off to the little island to greet his friend. Kohaku watched his friend with wide eyes as he watched his wet friend come very close to his flaming main. Kentatsu realizing this shook on the far side of their little island.  
  
When he came back he still kept his distance from Kohaku.  
  
Kyoko who had now returned to her natural state of breathing let go of Kurama and dived under water in pursuit of finding a stick to clobber Kuwabara with. Sekai followed her looking for a large boulder she could melt into magma. Kyoko stopped in front of a fallen tree with an evil gleam in her eyes. Kyoko surfaced for air and then went down to retrieve her newly found prize.  
  
  
  
Kurama not knowing what she was doing went down to see. When he noticed her heading for the tree he knew something was up. Puzzled he stopped to think and then felt a sharp pain on the back of his head.  
  
  
  
Hiei gladly assisted sekai with the boulder and it was soon melted in no time.  
  
  
  
He turned around to see what had hit him and noticed the trashing Kuwabara, and then it clicked.  
  
  
  
He surfaced for air and then rushed over to kyoko. He pulled her from the log and pulled the relentless kyoko to the surface. Hiei and sekai were mean while pouring the magma into a mold they had found [..'] and were making a big stone hammer.  
  
  
  
Kyoko sadly swam away from her prize while secretly noting where it was for future reference. She soon lost thought of her ideal battering stick and went over with Kurama to find out what hiei and Sekai were making for a new method of bringing Kuwabara pain. Wanting to help she thought, she then remembered a collection of wolf claws in her pocket.  
  
  
  
As Hiei and Sekai finished the last touches to the hammer, Kyoko came over to help bringing the sharp wolf claws. They took them gladly and coated the hammer with the claws like a hedgehog. Kurama not liking were this was going went away not wanting to watch the excruciating pain Kuwabara, was about to receive.  
  
  
  
Hiei, Sekai, and Kyoko were all smiling broadly as they brought the concealed weapon from shore. They swam over to Kuwabara still smiling broadly. Kurama stopped dead in his tracks hearing the deadly screams from Kuwabara and flinched. Sekai and Hiei clobbered Kuwabara with the hammer as kyoko added a bit of her wolf spirit power to it.  
  
Kurama turned then regretted he ever had.  
  
  
  
He saw a severely pained Kuwabara.  
  
  
  
Kurama: 0o  
  
  
  
The burned, bloody twisted body was enough to make anyone's stomach churn. He then looked to the chattering hiei, sekai, and kyoko and knew they were consulting on how well they had clobbered him this time. Yukina swam over to Kuwabara and as if nothing had ever happened to him, he turned to face her as she swam for him....noticing this Hiei slammed the hammer down hard upon Kuwabara's head.  
  
  
  
Kurama who had heard this didn't even want to think about what had happened. ******************************************************************* kyoko: Sry this took us so long!!! If u read the others note u'll no y. Sekai: Don't make excuses!! Kyoko: **smacks head with book** must [smack] not [smack] make [smack] excuses [smack]!!! [smack] Sekai: OO Hiei: OO Kurama: OO **all turn to eachother** : OO..OO'... well we'll try ad get this updated soon **evil grin** I mean who could resist killing Kuwabara? 


End file.
